


eurydice

by feltstrips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, M/M, Not even really slash but yknow what? I ship it I'm tagging it, bait and switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltstrips/pseuds/feltstrips
Summary: Thor, Son of Odin, appears uninvited in Death's court.





	eurydice

Thor, Son of Odin, appears uninvited in death’s court. The long hallway echoes with his heavy footsteps. He is walking with the burden of two, a shrouded corpse cradled in his arms; black hair drips down through the seams.

He kneels, as is custom, at death’s feet. Sets down his weight. The shroud is opened by invisible hands, clever fingers working through the stitches, and Odinson winces at his brother's stiff face laid bare. With eyes downcast from the golden throne, he simply asks, “Bring him back.”

Death sighs. It is a long, wintered sound. “I cannot.”

Still, with his head bowed, he asks again.

“I cannot,”

Finally, he looks up, gaze boring into death's cloak. The court swallows up his last request.

“Bring him back. Please.”

Death stands, towering over Odinson, force of a thousand souls pressing him down.

“It is not within my power, boy," It says, voice setting the air hissing like a bed of serpents, "Loki has cheated me for too long.”

Thor folds in on himself, into the cloth that holds his brother. All is silent, as is custom. He must leave. He has been denied, and the living cannot linger without joining the dead.

Yet he disobeys the laws. Stands, takes up Loki’s corpse. Toe-to-toe with death.

“It is not within your power?” He asks, defying a millennia of tradition. Death’s bones rattle- with amusement or rage, perhaps both.

“As I have said.”

Odinson pauses, breathes. As if to control himself. It is a long moment before he dares to speak again.

“Well, then. If you can't do it,” here he smiles the grin of the dammed, looking down at Loki, “we’d better _get help_.”

Then Thor throws Loki’s corpse into Death’s kneecaps and punches it until Death resurrects him. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome


End file.
